This Wasn't Supposed To Happen
by kathryn ashworth
Summary: Daphne is feeling restricted in her marriage to Niles, very AU
1. Chapter 1

This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

A/N: Despite how it may seem from the story I am a huge N/D fan but, I am sick of soppy overly romantic stories (yes I am guilty of writing them too) so this is a complete departure. Please don't hate me. *lol*. Also there is sexual content and swearing

Usual disclaimer applies, and once again I have nothing of value, unless you value odd socks, old copies of Top Gear Magazine and many, many pictures of Jenson Button.

Daphne felt suffocated, she loved Niles with all her heart but he could be overbearing at times, he didn't seem to understand that she needed her personal space, and that if she went out for a night out with Roz, that she wasn't abandoning him, she just wanted some time to let her hair down, admittedly when they went out Roz usually went off with a bloke she had met.

This evening was different, yes Roz had disappeared within five minutes of their arrival, but rather than being left on her own, a young man came over to talk to her and introduced himself as Matt, when he began flirting with her she didn't tell him she was married but unusally found herself reciprocating, despite the fact that he was clearly only just out of college, if that, and that she was old enough to be her mother, she thought he was cute, and as the evening wore on, more than cute. By the end of the evening she was making out with him. Despite herself and the obvious impediment, or so it seemed, of her marriage to Niles she agreed when he suggested they go back to his apartment for a "coffee", almost as soon as the door was closed they were frantically tugging at each other's clothes, by the time they had reached the bedroom they were almost completley naked, her modesty covered by only a lacy bra and panties set, he only in his boxers, his every reaction to her touch visible beneath the thin fabric.

Pretty soon they had both completely stripped and were learning by touch what the other liked, when Matt started to trail kisses down her body, she stopped him as that was something she and Niles shared, she wanted to keep something sacrosanct, he gave a small groan of disappointement but this was soon forgotten as he took one of her nipples between his teeth and lightly pulled at it, causing Daphne to scream in pleasure. Her body was aching for him, eventually she could take it no more and growled in his ear "Take me, take me now I need you!", he could not refuse this request as he felt he was dangerously close himself.

After what felt like minutes her entered her, causing her to cry out once again, pretty soon they were both on the edge of orgasm, he resumed kissing and nibbling at her breasts which was the trigger she needed to send her over the edge, this caused Matt to lose control aswell, they were both moaning so loudly that afterwards Daphne was worried they had woken the neighbours.

When they had both recovered sufficiently to talk, Daphne brought up the inevitible, this was to be a one night thing, she loved Niles and couldn't hurt him any more than she had done by cheating on him.


	2. Chapter 2

This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

Usual disclaimer applies, and once again I have nothing of value, unless you value odd socks, old copies of Top Gear Magazine and many, many pictures of Jenson Button.

On returning to The Montana Daphne was surprised that she felt no guilt or regret about what she had just done, she merely got changed and climbed into bed next to Niles.

They both woke early the next morning as Niles had an early patient and Daphne was going to the dentist. Niles suggested he go downstairs and make a start on breakfast, but it was clear from the look on her face that all Daphne wanted was to curl up in bed and curse Roz for suggesting rounds of Tequila slammers.

Later that morning, after the worst of her hangover had subsided, Daphne met Roz in Cafe Nervosa where they discussed the events of the night before. As usual Roz apologised to Daphne for abandoning her, as this was far from the first time. Having noted that Daphne was talking to the friend of Ed, the guy she spent the night with, she asked if he was OK with being left in the bar. Apparantley he was used to it, so it wasn't a problem.

As was so often with Roz the conversation soon turned to sex, her 'talent' as she referred to it meant that she could tell that Daphne had clearly had sex the night before and that she was going to be subjected to another half-hour of gushing about how wonderful Niles was. Instead she was more than a little surprised when Daphne admitted that, yes she did "get some" as Roz insisted on saying as she felt Daphne's insitence of referring to it as "making love" too sickening, but that it wasn't with Niles.

Roz checked her diary, it must be April 1st and Daphne has just pulled an April fool on me, but no it was October 14th. It couldn't be true, the idea of Daphne cheating on Niles was as ridiculous as Frasier not screwing up a date, or boring a caller to death with an in-depth explanation of some obscure therory. Daphne explained why she had done it, yes she was a little drunk and it had mildly clouded her judgement, but she was sober enough to know that it was what she needed. Apparantley Niles was being overbearing, as much as she loved him, she still wanted to be able to live her life as before they were married, to go on girly nights out. The idea of unsentimental sex had never even crossed her mind. Until this handsome young man began flirting with her. He didn't see her as Niles' wife, but as her own person, before she knew it she found herself agreeing to go back to his apartment for coffee, knowing full well that providing her with hot beverages was the least of his intentions.

"And then what you just went back to Niles as if nothing had ever happened?" Roz said, speaking for the first time since Daphne began her story. Nodding the affirmative, the full enormity of what she had done hit her. The orignal plan of not telling Niles was no longer an option, not only because despite making her swear that she wouldn't tell anyone Daphne knew that Roz would tell Frasier, who would tell Martin. Martin, as was his way would most likley tell Frasier to "Keep his big bazoo shut" and as usual he wouldn't listen. Knowing how sensitive Niles was, the fact that she couldn't bring herself to tell him, would tip him over the edge, she vowed to tell him at dinner that night. He would be livid of course, but hopefully would appeciate the fact she told him.


	3. Chapter 3

This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

A/N: Bloody hell two updates in a day. I have just really got into this story, at this rate I'll be finished by tomorrow lol (but don't count on it). As always reviews are wonderful.

Usual disclaimer applies, and once again I have nothing of value, unless you value odd socks, old copies of Top Gear Magazine and many, many pictures of Jenson Button.

It had been an uneventful day at the office for Niles, when his last patient cancelled, something that annoyed him immensley, he was pleased that he could go home early. Being married to Daphne was even better than he had imagined, having someone to come home to who was genuinley happy to see him was somewhat of a novelty for Niles, he rarley saw Maris on arriving home, and in the three days he was married to Mel he only came home to her once.

When he got in Daphne was sat reading on the sofa, he kissed her, and asked how her day was.

"Well apart from having a man poking round my mouth wearing rubber gloves, pretty uneventful, how was yours?"  
"Pretty much the same, apart from the man with rubber gloves obviously, my last patient cancelled on me, so I decided to leave the dull paperwork and come home."

Neither Niles nor Daphne could be bothered to cook so they ordered pizza for dinner. Daphne had decided to tell Niles after dinner, and had grown visibly tense, Niles noticed this and began to rub her neck and she let out a low moan of appreciation. Seeing how much she was enjoying the massage Niles began to kiss where his hands had been seconds before. The intimate situation was interrupted by the door buzzer going, evidently their dinner had arrived. Daphne was oddly relieved at this, with what she was going to tell him she really didn't want it to be after they made love. Dinner passed without event, Daphne managed to keep the conversation away from the events of the night before.

After dinner they on the fainting couch trying to decide which movie to watch later in the evening when Daphne suddenly turned to Niles, her expression deadly serious.

"Niles I have something I need to tell you" she began, Niles tried to think what it could be about, the only thing that came to mind was that she was pregnant, as they had been talking about trying to have children.

"This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do, Niles, I love you, don't ever doubt that, but last night I did something very stupid." She could see tears begining to form in his eyes, evidently he had pre-empted what she was going to say.

"I slept with another man, I have no defence for my actions. I understand if you never want to se me again. As I have nowhere else to stay, as Roz's apartment is too small and Freddie arrives tomorrow I will move into the guest room."

The tears began to flow uncontrollably down Niles' cheeks, hope that he was in some sort of hideous dream and that Daphne had not just told him that she slept with another man, but the tall figure behind a stack of clothes told him otherwise. It was still sinking in an hour later when he was distracted from his catatonic state by the phone ringing, as he had been sat with his head cradled in his hands for the past hour there was a slight cramp in his wrist, thankfully it was just someone selling long-distance, quite possibly the only time he had ever been thankful for that, if it had been Frasier he would have broken down on the phone. Instead he put the phone on auto-divert to the answering machine and went up to the bedroom with a bottle of sherry and the hope of drinking himself into oblivion, or at least a place where betryal wasn't a feature of his every relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

Usual disclaimer applies, and once again I have nothing of value, unless you value odd socks, old copies of Top Gear Magazine and many, many pictures of Jenson Button.

For the next three days Niles and Daphne manage to live in the same apartment without, seing never mind talking to each other. The whole thing came to a head on Friday evening, when they accidentally met in the kitchen, they had a blazing row which ended with Niles storming out of the apartment.

Daphne spent the rest of the evening crying down the phone to Roz, despite the fact that she had caused the chain of events leading up to the row it still hurt her fighting with Niles. Daphne was worried that Niles had tried to drive to Frasier's, well that's where she presumed he went, thankfully on checking the garage his car was still there.

Frasier answered the door slightly irritably, as he had been about to get into the bath. He got an awful surprise when he opened the door to find Niles steaming drunk. Helping his brother over to the couch and making him a coffee Frasier surveyed his brother, far from his usual immaculate appearance, his hair was at once matted and dishevelled, stubble was swathed across his chin, he cleary hadn't been eating properly as his face was gaunt and even paler than usual, also it was obvious he hadn't been sleeping either.

"So you turn up at my door drunk, unshaven, and clearly depressed, what's up?"

"She's a fucking whore, I hate her! Frasier" Niles said at the third attempt.

"Who?" Frasier asked, quite shocked as his brother seldom used profanity.

"That bitch I married"

"What has Maris done now?"

"Not Maris, Daphne, she slept with another man and then came home and acted as if nothing had happened."

Niles was either so drunk that he was hallucinating, or Daphne had done the unthinkable and cheated on him.

Whilst Frasier was musing to himself about this Niles had passed out on the sofa, as it was only 8.30 he decided that a phonecall to his sister-in-law might be the best idea.

On the fifth attempt she finally answered the phone, from her voice she was just as drunk as Niles, with the apprehension evident in hid voice he asked why Niles turned up at his apartment in the state he had.

"I don't want you to say a word until I have finished, is that understood?" Once Daphne was satisfied that Frasier wasn't going to interupt she began telling the story.

As she recalled the evening Frasier's jaw began to fall to the floor, 'Niles was telling the truth she did cheat on him'.

Frasier resolved to talk to them both seperatly in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

Usual disclaimer applies, and once again I have nothing of value, unless you value odd socks, old copies of Top Gear Magazine and many, many pictures of Jenson Button.

Frasier had gone to The Monatna at a time he knew Niles would be out as he needed to have a serious talk with Daphne, he may have had some trouble with his brother, and with the women he got involved with, but above all they were brothers and that was more of a bond than any vow or wedding band.

Daphne knew before she even entered the apartment that there was going to be just one topic of conversation, she could see the anger and betrayal in his eyes. Niles wasn't just his brother, but his best friend, and his confidante, he surely knew about her infidelity. As someone who had been the on the receiving end of a cheating spouse, he natrually sided with his brother, but was intriuged to hear Daphne's side of the story, as the last time he was in the situation was with Lilith when she told him she had been unfaithful. He even found himself empathising with her when she admitted that she only did it as she felt so restricted, Niles as much as he loved her, didn't want to admit that there were other people in his life, especially considering that for seven years before they got together Daphne was the only reason he got out bed in the morining, particularly during his divorce from Maris.

He old Daphne that he could completely sympathise with his brother as the same thing had happened to him, but that she and Niles must not give up as they had made itthrough so much together, it must be worth a second chance. By this time she was in tears, the guillt escaping her body as she sobbed.

"I am going to have the same conversation with Niles later and I hope you both decide that being apart will just make you more miserable in the long run. Also, as Freddie is arrving tomorrow, could you two please maintain an air of civility between each other, as I really don't want to explain this to him."

Thankfully the conversation with Niles went just as well, he also admitted to Niles that it wasn't Martin who had the affair when theywere younger, but Hester, Martin said that it was him so their memories of their mother remained unsullied. With a little gentle persuasion from Frasier, Niles and Daphne agreed to go round for dinner, on returning to The Monatna they even shrared a kiss, it may have been greif but it signalled the recovery of their marriage, despite this Niles insited that he srill couldn't be in the same bed as Daphne but they were just at the beginning of a long road.


End file.
